Encounters
by MikiMoo
Summary: Inuyasha has betrayed Kagome leaving her for Kikyo. Kagome's very existence seems worthless. Whats worse is there's no way home and she encounters a demon which almost costs her very life until Sesshomaru happens to stumble into her.
1. Chapter 1 - Pain

**Hey wonderful people my name Is Miki ;3  
I decided to put a fanfic up on Inuyasha!  
I hope it's up to expectations?  
I'd like some reviews to know whether to continue it or not.. The story-line will improve later through chapters.  
Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha **

* * *

_Kagome, Kagome.. I'm sorry. I'm leaving with Kikyo. Please..Forgive me and promise me that you will stay safe.  
_

These were the last words Kagome ever heard from Inuyasha. She hadn't spoken much and ate in a week. Sango and Miroku were out of town for a month since they had other work to do, Sango had to visit her tribes grave-site with Kohaku, and Miroku had went to tell Mushin and Hachie the wonderful news of having beaten Naraku . Kagome wasn't able to go back to her time since in their final battle with Naraku had been at the well and caused it to collapse making it impossible for Kagome to go back. The battle was intense and overwhelming they haven't fought like that in their whole lives. Kagome always knew that Inuyasha's heart belonged to Kikyo. But Kagome knew things about him more than what Kikyo would have ever ! The only ones that were concerned about her were Kaede and Shippo. Shippo would always sleep with Kagome at nights, she didn't mind him doing that, in fact it made her somewhat better since he was the only one who really stood by her._  
_

Kagome was regularly tired and having restless nights as she was having nightmares of being in terrible danger with nobody to save her. She felt like she could die right there and now.

"Nnngh!" She painfully screeched clenching her blanket waking Shippo and fully alerting him.  
"Kagome! Are you okay?" He asked quietly. Kagome noticed that Shippo was really worried about her and she didn't want to cause any trouble for anyone so she quickly shook off her recent nightmare where she had been all alone with nobody by her.. Just her in a big lonely world.  
She sat up quickly and weakly smiled "Shippo, don't worry I'm fine okay? I'm just going to get some fresh air.. I'll be right back kay?" Shippo hesitated for a moment then quietly nodded and peacefully rested.

Kagome headed to Inuyasha's forest slowly remembering everything that had occurred after she crossed paths with Inuyasha, she learnt how to truly love someone and give up absolutely everything for them. She even met amazing friends who couldn't even be here with her through everything, she was really thankful to Inuyasha, he taught her most things especially that day Inuyasha told Kagome good-bye, Sango and Miroku had already left so they probably think everything is sweet and bliss. Before Kagome knew it she was at the Goshinboku. She touched the place where Kikyo had shot Inuyasha down. 'Why'd you choose her, she was dead.. she's only alive because she stole my soul' Kagome thought silently. She realized what she had thought. "No No No i'm such a baka it wasn't her fault.." She silently said. Before Kagome had knew it she was hugging the tree since it had the faintest scent of Inuyasha.

"I-I want to go home" Kagome silently shed a tear.  
"ehe, you sure like to cry little girl.." A grouchy voice said alerting Kagome to silently turn around. Once she saw what she had made contact with her eyes widened.  
"What's wrong little girl? Cat got your tongue?" The demon took a couple steps near her while Kagome reached to her back for her bow and arro- 'Great! I left them back at Kaede's place !' She thought then mentally slapped herself.  
Kagome stared at the demon, it had taken a form of a human and it was purple with green eyes and a horn pointing out of its forehead.  
The demon sighed, "Little girl, you seem to be in pain.. Would you like me to end it here? Heh, well it's not like I'm really giving you the choice in the matter. No human has escaped from me alive.."

After Kagome heard what the demon had said she sprinted away going further away from the village, she didn't want to get the village involved in this.  
She hadn't sprinted like this in months, it felt like she was running a thousand meters per second. She started panting heavily then saw the purple demon was catching up to her at an incredibly fast pace.  
"Hehe, I like a good game of tag" It said smirking his life away.  
Kagome ignored what it said. "INUYASHA! ANYONE SAVE ME !" She screamed out to the world. She wasn't going to give in to it, so she kept running and running with no idea of where she was going.  
Kagome's legs took her to a cliff '_Great just my luck_ ' Kagome stopped just before she had ran off from it.  
"Dead end huh? bout time don't you reckon? Hehe" The demon smirked then walked up to her and grabbed her chin with his hand.  
Kagome felt like she was going to puke, she had used all her energy, she was hungry and depressed at the same time. She wasn't going to take anymore of this shit. Kagome smirked back at him causing his eyes to widen.

"I'm sorry mister, I'd rather jump off this cliff then have you touching my body or eating it" Kagome said then jumped down the cliff.  
While she was falling she put her hands together and prayed to Kami to keep all her friends safe and that they all had a good life.  
"I-Inuyasha, I'm sorry.. I can't keep my promise.." She quietly said then hit the hard ground.

* * *

"Heh, you think you're cool by not talking?" A voice said charging in for an attack. But Sesshomaru dodged it with ease Sesshomaru's claws started to glow green he then ran towards the demon and without hesitation he used his attack Dokkasou.  
"Worthless demon" he said aloud walking away from the dead corpse.  
Sesshomaru had recently been all by himself, he left Rin with a proper family and Jaken went with Myoga to Totosai's hut. Everything had been peaceful. He'd occasionally come across ignorant yokai and killed them in a instant. Sesshomaru was always targeted by yokai because of his appearance.

Sesshomaru's feet took him to a lake and that's where he decided to stay the night to regain his strength back from fighting yokai. He sniffed the air that had the faintest scent of blood over the lake's scent. He walked to where the scent was coming from to find a girl that looked unmistakably familiar to him. If he recalled her name was Kagome. 'Why wasn't she with that stupid half-breed?' He wondered then went up to her body to see if she was breathing or not. His eyes widened at the sight. She was silently breathing but the pace of her breath was slowing down. Sesshomaru decided to help her out and figure out what happened to her and that hanyou. He didn't bother to move her body instead he just tore off parts of his kimono and dipped it in water to clean her up. He hated the fact that he was actually helping a human out.. His half-brothers woman too.. The woman had been bleeding from her stomach and had a bit of a blow to her head. He used the Tenseiga to heal her heads wounds but due to his lack of power left in him from earlier days events and lack of sleep he only had enough energy to heal the major wound on her head. He took of her top with a single gentle stroke of his sword. He didn't care about his manhood instincts he just wanted to get a rid of the horrible stench of blood. Once he finished bandaging her with torn parts of his kimono he moved her to where he was going to stay to keep and eye on her.

* * *

**Dokkasou - Poison flower claw  
Goshinboku - God tree  
Yokai - Demon  
Hanyou - Half demon.**

**Word-Count:1,332 (Excluding my notes ) (:  
So what'd you think? :P I don't really fully understand how to capture Sesshomaru's image.. I will work hard at that !  
****I was also confused whether to make it about Inuyasha and Kagome. Hehe.  
****Please review ! Favorite or follow. It'd make my day and yeaah .  
~Miki**


	2. Chapter 2 - Awakening

**Hey guys ! So I got a few reviews and I was really happy with myself!  
****You guys were content with my last chapter and for that I feel like dancing ^o^  
****Hehe ! I got a mischievous one haha, ( I just made your day ) Aww yes you indeed did ^^  
****So thank you for being interested in my story ! I know I'm not the best but I really am trying hard at this :P  
****Here's the second chapter - Awakening ^^  
Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime :P**

* * *

Kagome had been unconscious for 4 days straight and Sesshomaru was getting extremely impatient, hell he didn't even know why he was actually helping this little girl. Her condition slowly got better but she would occasionally break into a painful fever which caused her to scream like she was having a horrible nightmare or having someone hurt her when in reality she was perfectly safe from dangers harm. Sesshomaru always had medicine for this stuff because Rin had been sick a lot and she always tended to get fevers and colds in particular. _Damn humans are so weak_ _and defenselessness_ He thought to himself.

The little girls immobility didn't stop him from traveling since he had Ah and Un had no problem whatsoever to carry her. However Sesshomaru didn't want to attract much attention especially since he was a yokai and she a human.. He'd avoid many villages and main roads that humans would take. People would get the wrong image as if he were to kill her. Although killing her wouldn't be too bad but he didn't have the heart to kill a defenseless girl.. She looked somewhat similar to Rin which also didn't help.

* * *

~ 4 Days ago ~

It was a sunny day and Kaede had just finished gathering her medicinal herbs and made her way back to her hut, where she would hopefully see Kagome in better spirits.  
She knocked several times on the room that Kagome shut herself into but no answer. Even if Kagome had been shut in she'd always let Kaede in.  
"Shippo are ye in here?" Kaede asked while putting down her basket which contained her herbs.  
Shippo silently came out of the room looking somewhat quiet and distant.  
"What's ailing ye Shippo?" She asked the Kitsune with curiosity in her eyes. Her eyes widened as he started to burst into tears. Kaede brought him into the kitchen area where she made some food and tea to drink. She placed the food and drinks on the tray and walked to Shippo.  
"Where's Kagome? Ye haven't answered any of my questions yet" Kaede said she was starting to worry about where Kagome was and why Shippo was so quiet.

"Hey guys ! I'm back !" said a tall figure who was wearing a pink kimono along with her hiraikotsu hanging of her shoulder came in the door. She stood there still while she saw the small kitsune silently crying, she was getting really confused.. Especially since she didn't see Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Ah Sango, welcome back. I trust ye trip to visit your clan went well?" Kaede welcomed Sango back to her hut but Kaede could tell that Sango knew something was suspicious.  
"Yes Lady Kaede.. But it doesn't seem like things are fine here.. Whats wrong with Shippo? And wheres Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango shot many questions at Kaede and Shippo. But they just sat still, Sango sighed then relaxed herself and prepared for an explanation.

"I-I'm sorry Sango.. Kaede.. It's my fault! Kagomes dead ! WAAAAH!" Shippo suddenly screamed out covered in his tears. Sango was surprised was the little fox demon playing a trick on her..? If so it wasn't very funny. But it could also explain Kagome's absence.

"Shippo, tell us what happened" Sango commanded she needed details and fast, if she was on the brink of death or IS dead.. then she would want to bring her body back before someone else happened to see it, Sango patted Kirara who was rubbing around Sango's legs to show that she was concerned. Kirara let out a few meows and hopped onto Sango's lap.

"Kagome.. Sh-she went out w-walking and she sa-id that she wouldn't be too looooong waaah" Shippo suddenly cried out "And I also could .. S-S-Smell her blood" Sango now knew that the young demon fox was not lying and that something happened to Kagome late last night. Sango was about to leave Kaede's hut until Kaede had caught her attention.

"There's something you should know young one.. Inuyasha left with Kikyo after you and Miroku had left for ye destination.. Leaving Kagome heartbroken, she didn't take it well.." Once Kaede said this Sango was truly surprised _Inuyasha left Kagome for a dead woman made with graveyard soil and bones seesh !? what was he thinking ! _Sango silently thought in her head.  
"Arigato Lady Kaede I'm leaving now.. Shippo would you like to come with me?" Sango asked the kitsune who had just calmed down from his outburst of tears.

"Yes Sango.. I'm a strong demon! I need to help out too for Kagome's sake!" Shippo replied then stood up and put his hands into fists to show that he doesn't want to cry. With that Sango and Shippo along with Kirara who Sango was happily riding on. The first destination they arrived to was 'Inuyasha's Forest' Since that place was a very memorable place especially to Kagome who first met Inuyasha there and released him from Kikyo's spell.

"Sango! Come here ! I see blood.." Shippo called out to the dragon slayer. _Blood? Oh no!_ Sango quickly ran to Shippo who was underneath a cliff near a lake full of fishes swimming around in it. She walked across the rocky path to Shippo. She analyzed the blood..  
"It's been here for awhile.. Shippo" Sango quietly said.  
"Please..Kagome, be safe.. No matter what" Shippo said looking up to the sun-setting sky

* * *

"Ngggh.." The girl yelped in pain, Sesshomaru looked at her curiously wondering if she would finally wake up and get a rid of this burden. The girls movements were quick.. A bit too quick.  
"Ouuch!" The girl again in pain and rubbed her stomach then looked at Sesshomaru curiously and sat up only to find that majority of her pain was coming from her back and stomach area. Sesshomaru was staring at the girls weird nature.. Rin was never this careless.. But who knows maybe she was, He didn't really allow her to get hurt.

"Girl, tell me why I found you half dead at the bottom of a cliff?" Sesshomaru said bluntly getting straight to the point. All of Kagome's memories from that night flew into her mind like a roller-coaster going at full speed.

"I jumped.." Kagome said quietly enough but Sesshomaru could hear her loud and clearly.  
Sesshomaru let out a sigh "Look girl, You wouldn't be jumping off a cliff for no reason but If you don't want to tell me fine be like that.. You can just find your way back to Inuyasha" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Yeah ! Right Inuyasha ! Don't even mention his name ! It's the last thing I want to hear from anyone !" Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru, she was really angry now but due to that yelling she found immense pain in her stomach. She clenched her supposed to be school uniform in pain. _Wait? Why am I in a Kimono !? I was in my uniform before.. _Sesshomaru's instantly grabbed Kagome by the throat and pushed her up against the tree with his strength and speed.

"Insolent fool" Sesshomaru was angered by the sudden outburst Kagome sent out his way. He doesn't take this kind of crap from anyone. Kagome's eyes were in fright she knew that Sesshomaru was a full-blooded yokai that would be angered easily, he was also cold and ruthless. She had pain both mentally and physically and being pinned up against a tree with someones hand grasping your throat isn't exactly what you would call 'peaceful' .

Sesshomaru was ready to attack after he saw the frightened look in her eyes that turned into a serious look.  
"You won't attack me.." Kagome confidently said still keeping that look in her eyes. The air about these two were tense and Kagome had never felt anything like this, It was getting hard to breath as Sesshomaru's grip on her neck only tightened she put her hands over top of Sesshomaru's in attempt to make him loosen his grip but no avail.

They stood like that for a few minutes but to Kagome it felt like hours on end with hardly any air for her body to work with. Sesshomaru suddenly let go and Kagome fell straight to the ground, she coughed a few times then sighed in relief that she could finally breath properly. Sesshomaru started to walk away from Kagome without her noticing.

"Heh heh, What're you doing on the ground human?" A familiar voice said she hesitantly looked up into the midnight sky to find that same demon that she ran away from and almost lost her life to.  
"Th-That's none of your business.." Kagome said while trying to bum shuffle back every now and again. She hated this demon it liked to torment her and make her feel so defenseless especially since she had no bow or arrows. The demon noticed the fear written on her face, it was the same as a few nights ago. He smirked and walked up to her she moved back but hit back on the same tree that Sesshomaru pinned her on earlier.. _Wait, where is Sesshomaru !? Dammit !  
_  
"No where to run now..." The smirking demon said as he grabbed Kagome's hair and pulled it.  
"AHHHHH!" Kagome cried in pain the silence in the forest was completely gone and replaced with her screaming frightening all the sleeping birds to fly away.  
"Hehehehehaahahahaa !" The demon laughed in amusement this girl was fun to play with and he wasn't going to let her free one bit.

Sesshomaru heard the woman's voice crying out in pain, he gathered that it would be a demon playing around with her a bit. _Its alright if she gets more wounds.. she des- SHIT that woman still has wounds.. Fuck. _ Sesshomaru casually walked back to where he had left Kagome alone. More screeches of pain came out of her mouth and Sesshomaru just wanted it to shut up, his ears were very sensitive and he hated humans or anyone yelling or screaming. He made it back to see a purple human disguised demon pulling her hair and having a delight looking feeling about it.

The purple demon sensed another demon extremely close. "Hehe- Aww looks like we have another person joining us little chick" The demon said smugly.  
Sesshomaru mentally sighed as it was a weak looking one. He grabbed out his Tokijin and swiftly hit him. The purple demon went flying and almost hit a tree when he used his feet to push him back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru eyes widened this opponent wasn't your usual normal demon it was stronger.. looks like it had lived a pretty normal life allowing his strength to reach the max. Kagome limped over behind Sesshomaru hoping that he would protect her.

They continued on fighting the purple demon had sustained many life-threatening injuries and Kagome wondered how long this would continue on for. She was happy nonetheless since that demon was finally getting what it deserved. "TOKIJIN" Sesshomaru called out then sliced of the horned demons head. He then made fire coming out of his fingertip burning the demons body and face to ashes. Kagome sighed.

"Thank you.. Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a smile. She hadn't smiled in ages and it made her feel somewhat better.. But she kept having the negative thoughts flowing into her head.  
"Tsk" Sesshomaru replied then grabbed his Tenseiga and healed Kagome's stomach and any other wounds she attained from the horned demon. _Anything to shut her up.. I have a headache..Fuck.. _Sesshomaru walked away from Kagome but Kagome followed. Looks like he has another Rin or Jaken following him..

* * *

**Word Count : 1,742  
Hiraikotsu - Giant Boomerang  
Arigato - Thank you**

**Here's the second chapter ^^ I've been working hard at acting out Sesshomaru's character hehe.**  
**I had my friend from school who hasn't even seen this anime but she still wanted to read it ! She was so keen on it T-T I was embarrassed**  
**at what she might think but she thought it was wonderful and that it didn't really make sense since she didn't watch**  
**Anime xD But she insisted ;)**

**Please review favorite or follow if you like! :3 I want to know what you think of my story!  
****Thank you all for reading I will frequently update ( every 3 days ) if I get content the reviews and followers ! (:  
-Miki;3 Happy reading ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3 - Inuyasha

**Thanks to many people who gave me positive feedback ^^  
I hope you can continue to like this story :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha (:**

* * *

Kagome was traveling with Sesshomaru although the air around them was tense so she couldn't really make conversation the only time Sesshomaru would talk to Kagome was when they approached a demon or when they settled somewhere for the night. Kagome hadn't had a proper conversation with somebody in weeks. She didn't like to sleep very much because every time she did she'd have dreams of Inuyasha and Kagome would always wake up crying silently to herself. Whenever they came to a hot-spring she'd plead Sesshomaru to have a bath and he would always give her a certain time limit.. A limit of 5 minutes . Kagome hated that time limit because it'd mean she would have to quickly take off her kimono and jump in the hot-spring stay in there for a minute or so and jump back out of it.

Sesshomaru dropped Kagome off at a human village and stared at her with his honey colored eyes. Kagome stared back quizzically wondering what he was doing.  
"Human, get food and whatever else you need" Sesshomaru said under a sigh of his breath. Kagome quickly ran into the market area of the Village, she looked around then saw the food section. She reached into her bag that she had been carrying that contained the food and money. She looked for the money that she couldn't find.  
"Gah ! Sesshomaru you idiot ! You forgot to give me the money !" Kagome yelled out then everyone was staring at her making Kagome's checks turn a bright red in embarrassment.  
"Miss.. You dropped your money.. Not forgot.. " A shopkeeper said only making Kagome even more embarrassed. Kagome bowed her head in thanks for telling her. She then bought some fruit because she knew she wouldn't have much time to have a proper meal either but she got some vegetables.

Kagome was making her way back to Sesshomaru when she saw a merchant selling Bows and Arrows. Kagome had now hated them the only reason she used it was because Inuyasha was practically making her exactly like Kikyo but she did it for him. Kagome felt a deep pain in her heart.

* * *

Sango had just finished eating the food Kaede had prepared for dinner still deep in thought about the whereabouts of Kagome.  
"I'm back" A familiar voice said. Sango immediately went to the door to find Miroku standing there.  
"Mi-Mi-Miroku!" Sango said running up into his arms in tears. Miroku embraced her, he knew that something was wrong with his Sango to make her full heartily hug him like that. Sango felt his hand groping her butt, she rolled her eyes then slapped Miroku.  
_'Jeez, way to ruin the moment lecherous monk' _She thought then he apologized.

"So.. Whats wrong..? It's quiet here.. A little too quiet" Miroku asked while waving his arms in the air saying he surrendered for the day and he wouldn't do it again. Sango gestured him to sit down under a sigh she told Miroku everything that happened while they were away, Miroku also found it had to believe.

"So there were no signs to where Kagome has gone" Miroku said silently while taking a sip of tea every now and again.  
" No it was like she was perfectly fine and just got up and left for somewhere.. But she's lost so much blood.. No one could survive that much blood loss.. Even if it is Kagome" Sango said and Miroku replied with a nod.

They spent the rest of the day slaying demons that were nearby the village and might cause a threat during the night-time. Shippo was also helping out he wanted to become stronger for everyone's sake even though he was only 30 years old which was to be considered young.

It was now midnight in Kaede's village and Miroku woke Sango up.  
"Urgh.. What is it Miroku" Sango asked while rubbing her eyes. Miroku looked at her then pointed towards the door.  
" Lets go to Inuyasha.." Miroku said seriously after grabbing Kirara.  
"Wh-what!? You know where he is?" Sango asked surprised by Miroku's idea.  
" I have a good guess of where he is.. There was a rumor that a priestess and a half-demon living together.. So I'm only guessing it could be them.." Miroku said then Kirara transformed after getting enveloped by flames.

* * *

Kikyo heard a knock at the door early in the morning, she was highly confused of who would approach their house, since everybody who heard there was a human living with a half-demon they didn't dare go up to the house. She answered the door, her eyes widened when she found out it was the demon-slayer and the lecherous monk. They didn't look exactly happy.

"Kikyo..Who's at the door?" A familiar half-demon said while leaning on the wall yawning. Sango felt like she was on fire when she saw Inuyasha she barged into the house and held Inuyasha in a death grip. Miroku panicked "Sango! Stop it, don't vent your anger on him just yet.." Miroku yelled while forcing her hands off from Inuyasha.

"Damn bitch" Inuyasha snickered while rubbing his neck.  
"Calm down Inuyasha..We need to chat" Miroku said after he made himself a home in the dining room. Inuyasha sighed, he knew what this was going to be about..  
~Moments later~

Inuyasha punched the ground several times in anger.  
"I told her to be safe dammit!" Inuyasha yelled while Kikyo was trying to comfort him. The air was quiet for several moments Sango had gone back in tears and Miroku held her hand trying to comfort her also.  
"Well.. She could be still alive.. Right?" Inuyasha voice said while his body was starting to shake was Kagome really gone? _I didn't think it would've affected her this badly .. I'm sorry Kagome.._ Inuyasha thought to himself trying not to cry.  
"Who knows, according to Sango a pool of her blood was found beneath a cliff but no body.." Miroku said quietly for only Inuyasha to hear. Inuyasha grinned his teeth.  
Kikyo held her stomach and started to cry in pain "Inuyasha **its** acting up again". Inuyasha's white dog ears sparked up and his attention went back at Kikyo as he quickly held Kikyo. Sango stared at the couple for a few moments then something struck her.

"I-Inu-yasha! You didn't happen to get her pregnant did you !?" Sango said only becoming more angry at him Inuyasha avoided Sango's eyes and nodded..  
"She's a month pregnant.. But the baby's growing at a faster rate.. So it'll be born within.. the next couple of months by guess" Inuyasha said with a weak smile as he sat Kikyo down on the bed of hay.

Sango stormed out of the house and ran off with Kirara. Miroku just stayed inside the house he knew that Sango needed some time all by herself to help her calm down. Sango had been flying above many villages and the sun was starting to set. _Damn he go and get a DEAD corpse pregnant I mean how is that even possible !_ Sango thought then she saw a girl with long black hair that looked exactly like Kagome's walking with a tall man with silver hair.  
"Isn't that lord Sesshomaru..Wait a minute that must be Kagome with him!" Sango yelled in relief and hugged Kirara who meowed back at Sango.  
"Descend Kirara!" Sango said in a happy voice.

* * *

When Kagome had finished shopping Sesshomaru gave her a death glare, it was then that Kagome realized that she had called Sesshomaru stupid and that he was 100% not in the mood for anything. They had recently stopped for a bite to eat.

"Would you stop that death glare I can't feel comfortable with you doing that.." Kagome said then slurped up some soup.  
"Tsk" He replied then started to walk off again. _He's so stubborn _Kagome thought then quickly packed up some things then ran after him.

"Kagome ! Is that you!?" A familiar voice yelled out making Kagome turn around and see Sango with tears in her eyes causing Kagome to also cry.  
"S-Sango?" She said and Sango ran into her arms "I was so afraid that you had left us.." Sango sniffled in Kagome's embrace.  
Kagome looked behind her seeing Sesshomaru waiting for her at a tree he was leaning on with both of his arms crossed.  
"I'm sorry Sango.. I'm not going back, I'm going to keep traveling with Sesshomaru..I can sense that if I went back with you it'd only bring upon more sadness"  
Kagome silently said and Sango clenched her kimono.

"Okay.. as long as you're safe oh and there's something else you should know.. and probably tell Sesshomaru.. That he'll have a niece or a nephew, Sorry Kagome.. I have to tell everyone you're alright.. I've been away from them for too long hehe" Sango said while holding Kagome's hands. Sango's words hit Kagome really badly but she didn't dare let those emotions through. They said there good-byes and Kagome silently walked to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when he saw Kagome crying silently .

"Woman.. I heard my name in that conversation.. Tell me what happened or I will kill you right here and now" Sesshomaru said grumpily.  
"Inuyasha's expecting.. A child..It will be your niece or nephew Sesshomaru.." Kagome silently said. Kagome's chest was twisting inside she felt like she did when she almost died. Sesshomaru sighed and started to walk away from Kagome.

Kagome noticed that he wasn't going to reply so she just silently walked behind him whilst crying.  
_I'm going to have an niece or an nephew.. Damn that Inuyasha _Sesshomaru thought. Inuyasha had given the Inu-yokai clan so much bad luck, first a Half demon but now a half-demon having a kid.. That's unheard of especially since half-demons were so hated. He glanced back at Kagome who was still crying over the matter.

"Stop crying wench, you had a choice were you could go back to Inuyasha.. So why didn't you do it?" Sesshomaru said after making a sudden stop and Kagome bumping into him then falling towards the ground.  
"Tsk, I told you to never mention him around me.. He betrayed me.. If I saw him I would be pained" Kagome said while picking herself off the ground smacking imaginary dirt on her kimono. Sesshomaru grunted _looks like this person will be with me for awhile.. great.. unnecessary company _Sesshomaru grunted then continued down the path leaving Kagome dumbfounded by what Sesshomaru had told her. He didn't usually ask Kagome these types of questions let alone talk to her. Deep down In Kagome's heart she wished that Sesshomaru would talk to her more.

* * *

**Word Count: 1,773  
****This Chapter is a bit of a chilled out one I did in the weekend since it was so cold and boring at home hehe.  
****I hope things aren't progressing too fast in the story..  
****I also hope you liked this chapter tell me what you think of it in a Review ! :3 And for those who want to follow and all the other good stuff ^^  
****^-^ Have a good day and I will see you whenever I have the next chapter up for release **  
**- Miki**


	4. Chapter 4 - Power

**Alright guys chapter 4 is here ! Thank you for all of your support !  
****I try to make them longer but it's pretty hard when I have school and studies :l  
****Hehe, Big thanks to people who have reviewed,followed and all that stuff. (:  
****Chapter 4 : Power-loss.. :O  
Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru were walking down a familiar path known for the demons to slumber in. They had been on that same path for awhile now and no sign of them. It made Sesshomaru's senses more aware of yokai more than it was actually supposed to. Kagome started to pant, Sesshomaru turned around and saw that she was becoming tired since she was using her hand to support herself on a tree. Kagome caught his glance.

"C-Can we stop?" Kagome puffed out, Sesshomaru sighed in reply and with that Kagome slumped down the tree still panting. Kagome was starting to understand what Sesshomaru's sighs meant after all she had been with him for about a month now, He would occasionally show signs of kindness although it wasn't often. Kagome had also been wondering why they were back tracking foot steps. Sesshomaru was just glaring at Kagome with intentions of wanting her to hurry up and recuperate her energy.

"Say Sesshomaru.. Why are we back tracking?" Kagome asked while glaring back at Sesshomaru in return.  
"Rin.." Sesshomaru replied, "Now if you have enough energy to talk you have enough to walk" Sesshomaru said impatiently while walking away from Kagome.  
"Ah! Hey wait up !" Kagome yelled while running towards Sesshomaru.

* * *

"So she's with my brother?" Inuyasha's voice asked Sango quietly.  
"Uh yes.. I told her about you and Kikyo having a kid.. She didn't look very happy about it either.. In fact she just ran off after saying 'Sango, sorry I gotta go' I swear I caught a glimpse of her crying" Sango said straightforward while Inuyasha's ears just twitched.  
"Atleast shes safe.. I hope she can forget about me for good." Inuyasha said then Kikyo came in with some tea and some snacks to eat.

"Darling, don't worry about Kagome. She doesn't belong in this time anyways" Kikyo barged into the conversation looking at Inuyasha.  
"Kikyo, It's not Kagome's fault.. She came to this time to fulfil the task of the Shikon Jewel but when Naraku was defeated she was unable to return..Besides Kagome's the real reason why your even moving" Miroku said while looking at the palm of his hand where his wind tunnel once remained.  
"Kikyo, Kagome is like a sister to me.. Please don't say that..."Inuyasha said holding her hand and Kikyo's grip tightened.

Inuyasha left the house, It was really tense since all they would talk about was Kagome.. Kagome this, Kagome that. Inuyasha ran back to where he was pinned to the tree in Inuyasha's forest. He sniffed the air which had Kagome's blood nearby so he followed his nose, which lead him to the place where she fell off the cliff. The blood was old and it smelt bad but it was Kagome's scent mixed in with it. _I'm sorry Kagome.. I can't protect you._ He then left and traveled back to where Kikyo was.

* * *

Kagome sensed something unusual in the air, she couldn't place her finger on it. She started to feel queasy _I'm...After...You... Little Miko _"Nngh" Kagome murmured out trying not to make a big fuss over it so Sesshomaru wouldn't notice. Kagome became unconscious and started walking the other direction. Sesshomaru saw that Kagome was now avoiding the path he had been taking. He used his speed to stop right in front of Kagome, her eyes were lifeless her usual blue eyes were gray it was like she wasn't in the world.

_"This way.. Kagome.."  
_"_Who're you..?"_

Kagome lead the way and Sesshomaru silently following her, he kept wondering where she was going and why she wasn't herself. Kagome was now at a big flowerbed that seemed to drag on and on the scent overwhelmed Sesshomaru as he put his hand over his mouth to let it act as a mask. Kagome walked to the figure that was in the middle of all the flowers. Sesshomaru was getting a bad vibe from the person in the flowerbed with Kagome. The figure suddenly grabbed Kagome.

"Kagome.. Let me have your powers.." The voice said and put his hands on her shoulders and immediately then a big pink enveloped Kagome and the strange person, It was now when Sesshomaru decided to make action. He swiftly appeared behind the person in attempt to knock out the person holding Kagome. It instantly reflected Sesshomaru's attack and sent him flying towards a tree. Sesshomaru grunted, he hated losing.

Kagome felt like all her energy was being absorbed, she couldn't do anything about it.. She felt like she had no control over her body. She mustered up some strength.  
"Sessh...omaru..."Kagome managed to say the man who was controlling her was smirking and he felt so energized by all this power he was absorbing.

"Indeed Kagome had been a right choice to absorb power off from Kikyo.." The man said with a grin . Kagome instantly snapped out of it and grabbed the mans throat.  
"Nev..er compare me.. wi..th tha.. bit..ch!" She said with tears in her eyes and using the remaining of her strength to choke the man who just started to laugh.

"aahah.. Really? Do you think you can kill me that easily you wench" He said and then grabbed a hold of her throat as well. Sesshomaru had a blurry eye vision but when he came around he saw the scenario that the miko and the man seemed to be in.. they were killing each other although the man had the upper hand. A hand slipped off the mans throat and Sesshomaru realized he really had help this girl. He grabbed out his Tokijin and attacked the man which blocked it with a barrier.

The man sighed and threw Kagome forcefully to the ground and started to attack back at Sesshomaru "Heh, you think you're pretty smart to attack when I'm in the middle of something" The man said then preparing an attack by forming a pink electric ball in his hand. Sesshomaru smirked  
"Well at-least your someone worth my strength unlike the other worthless demons out there" Sesshomaru sliced through the mans arm before Sesshomaru managed to attack him The pink electric ball hit him on his stomach, the man grunted as he fell backwards. Meanwhile Kagome's eyes became blurry as she slipped in and out of conscious.

The man puffed "I will heal this arm, and kill you Kagome..You just watch out..and my name is Hotaru.. Don't you dare forget!" completely ignoring Sesshomaru he then disappeared into a pink light.

Sesshomaru went up to Kagome she seemed fine physically but she had lost a lot of energy especially her priestess powers who knows if she could get them back from Hotaru. Kagome slipped back into conscious "Sesshomaru..Are you okay?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru frowned _Why would she ask me if I was alright.. Isn't she the one who is in a worse state.._ Sesshomaru silently thought out of confusion he then grunted. Kagome tried to stand up "Hah.. Right, Sessho..maru lead the way" she said then fell and Sesshomaru caught her. Kagome looked up and thought she faintly saw a smirk on Sesshomaru's face.. No she must of been delusional. "Sorry.." Kagome said then closed her eyes.

* * *

**Word Count: 1,239  
What do you think? Leave a review in reply ! (:  
Haha, my friend was happy I mentioned her in a fanfic haha she practically jumped _  
I hope the week has been going well for wherever you are in the world (:  
See you all in the next update !  
-Miki**


	5. Chapter 5 - S-Sword?

**Hey again guys ! o I'm very happy with the results I'm getting with this!****  
****It's finally the weekend ! It'll go quickly no doubt :|  
Haha, well here's Chapter 5 ;) Enjoy it ^^**

**Disclaimer : Don't own Inuyasha ;P  
Chapter 5 : Sword!?**

* * *

_Remember Kagome.. I am Hotaru and I will kill you ! _Whenever Kagome remembered this phrase it would send chills down her spine, _That bastard I wish I had more strength to defeat him ! What kind of monster was that anyways..He absorbed everything I had._ Kagome had so many thoughts streaming through her mind and the more she thought about it the more she got confused. She wasn't a miko anymore.. She couldn't protect anything anymore, that power had been inside her since she was a baby and she felt so empty.

Sesshomaru could sense fear and anger emitting from the young human he looked behind him but Kagome was nowhere to be seen, he grunted. "Damn! Work!" Kagome quietly yelled enough for only those a few feet away to hear. Sesshomaru however heard it and hid beside a tree and observed what she was doing. She had one hand with her fingers spread apart and the other hand covered her wrist. "Not even a spark.. How am I suppose to protect myself.." Kagome whispered.

"Why are your powers that important?" Sesshomaru faced her and pushed Kagome to the tree. _Why are they important.. _Kagome thought for awhile.  
" I feel empty.. Without them.. I am nothing, besides i'm sick of people protecting me all the time" Kagome yelled, moments then passed and she realised the position they were in.. Sesshomaru's hands were on her wrists and there bodies were quite close to one another. Kagome felt a blush coming forward.. She tried to hide it as much as possible and hoped that Sesshomaru would get off from her.  
"Get stronger.." Sesshomaru said calmly he thought nothing of the situation they were in it made Kagome somewhat sad but she soon pushed that feeling away.  
"E-excuse me?" Kagome asked.  
_"_To protect yourself you must use the ultimate goal, get stronger" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.  
"And how will I do that!? I have no powers nor am I ever going to touch a bow again!" Kagome yelled loudly making all the birds in the area took into the sky.  
Sesshomaru sighed "Swordsmanship" Kagome's eyes widened _A sword.._ Kagome thought she hadn't held onto a sword since Tessaiga. Sesshomaru just kept staring.  
"Um, I- I will give it some thought!" Kagome said trying to break free of Sesshomaru's grip. Sesshomaru noticed that she wasn't very comfortable and freed her.

"Say.. We should be close to rin shouldn't we?" Kagome asked but got a grunt in reply _His mood changes so easily _Kagome smiled and continued walking with Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Kaede we're back !" Miroku yelled as him and Sango entered the hut. Miroku saw Kaede's figure near the door. Miroku then saw Shippo run up to him and slapped his check.  
"What was that for Shippo!?" Sango yelled at the kitsune then saw tears come down his eyes.  
"H-H-How could you! I wanted to know how Kagome is an-and punch the bastard Inuyasha in the face" Shippo cried out then Sango approached him causing Shippo to flinch. She gently patted him a couple times "Listen, we have good news.. and bad news to tell you Shippo and Kaede" Kaede nodded her head and offered everyone a seat.

"What would you like to hear Shippo? Good news or Bad?" Sango softly asked while patting Kirara who was snuggled onto Sango's lap.  
"..G-Good" Shippo replied while looking towards the ground.  
"Kagome is alive" Sango said and watched as she slowly saw Shippo's eyes lit up and a big grin formed on his face as he screamed out "Yaaay!"  
"Bad news is.. Inuyasha and Kikyo are having a baby and that Kagome is traveling with Sesshomaru.." Shippo's mouth dropped open meanwhile Kaede's eyes went wide.  
They discussed the matters that night and talked about what other things had happened while they were away. A breeze of the night wind came in Sango automatically stood up alerting Miroku.  
"Sango..What's wrong?" Miroku asked keeping alert for anything that may come their way.  
"I sense.. Kagome's.. Power.." Sango said, "There's no way she'd be here.." Sango then made Kirara transform then took off into the starry sky.  
"Shit !" Miroku said starting to run after the girl and hoping to catch up. Ever since he had lost his wind tunnel his senses have been down and he wasn't as good at fighting.

Sango had seen a figure on the ground and coming from it was a pink light. "Kirara, descend" Sango commanded then Kirara stomped onto the ground. Sango was surprised when she saw that the power had been coming from a man with a scar on his right arm. Sango approached the man "Excuse me, but how do you have Kagome's power?" The man slowly turned around.

"Ooh, Kagome.. I presume you know her?" The man smugly asked. Meanwhile Miroku was aimlessly trying to find her but instead he found Kirara waiting for him and leading the way. "Thanks Kirara" Miroku said as he hopped on Kirara and took off for another flight.

"Yes I do, now tell me why does your power have the same aura as what Kagome's does" Sango placed a hand on her sword.. This guy was suspicious in more than one way.  
"Hehe, Yes..I stole them, what're you going to do about it?" The man held his scar "This was a small price I had to pay..That stupid demon" Sango frowned and anger started to take over her, knowing that he harmed Kagome pissed her off. She unsheathed her katana and ran towards him.

Miroku finally made it to where Sango is to see the scene where a strange man repelled Sango's attack with a miko's powers. "SANGO!" Miroku yelled as he ran towards his female companion. Sango coughed up blood, "Sorry.. Miroku, he got me.." Sango said in pain making Miroku furious.

"You're going to pay!" Miroku yelled furiously, the man laughed "I have no time to muck around with you worthless beings I have business to attend to" The man then disappeared.

"He's going to do something to Kagome I just know it.." Sango said standing up and leaning against the tree for support. Miroku ran back to her "Are you okay?" Miroku asked grabbing her arm and putting it around his shoulders so Sango could use Miroku for support. A blush came around Sango's face  
"Y-yes I'll be fine.." .

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru stopped at a mountain to stop for the night it was really peaceful. Kagome decided to go for a walk leaving Sesshomaru leaning against a tree sleeping happily. _Use a sword.. I have no clue on how to do that.. _Kagome thought.  
"Where would I get the sword from..." Kagome thought aloud a pink light then appeared in front of her.

"You.. want to learn the ways of a sword now? Not a bow?" The light said. Kagome nodded and started to think she was delusional and making up random scenes of a light talking to her in her head.  
"Well, I can make a sword suitable for you.. But you'll need someone to teach it to you" The light then said.  
"Wh-what?!" Kagome yelled. The light then shone more brightly as it took on a form of a sword.. "Wh-Who are you!?" Kagome asked.  
_"Hehe, I am your miko spirit, I don't know the ways of swordsmanship but I can help you out"_ The sword said as it floated into Kagome's hands. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She had weird things happening, like her falling into a well.. But nothing of the sort of a light turning into a sword.  
"How's this even possible, who would teach me Swordsmanship.." Kagome said and an image of Inuyasha popped into her mind, she thought about him for a couple of seconds and quickly shook her head..  
"What about.. Sesshomaru.." She then said aloud unconsciously.

"What about me? Woman.." Sesshomaru said grumpily as he eyed her unknown obtained sword. _Crap crap! I just had to go ahead and say that aloud !_ Kagome mentally slapped herself. Kagome sighed.. "I uh.. Have a sword" She said as she fell to the ground and blankly stared at Sesshomaru.  
"I can see that.." Sesshomaru said then gave Kagome the 'How did you obtained such a sword' Kagome just stared at the sword. On the hilt it had beautiful embroidery of a blue butterfly and just off the hilt it had something like a key-chain on it that looked exactly like the Shikon jewel hanging off from it.

"My.. Miko.. Spirit.. Gave it to me" Kagome said still gazing at the sword. Kagome had never seen such an amazing looking sword before, it was like it was made just for her. After awhile she looked up at Sesshomaru... "Teach me.. The ways of how to use a sword" Kagome demanded, she didn't want to be known as a weak human who couldn't protect herself.

Sesshomaru grinned "I won't go easy on you..Woman" A big smile came across Kagome's face as she nodded "Thank you!" Kagome felt almost as if she was on cloud nine. Sesshomaru walked away, Kagome looked up into the sky "I won't lose.." She then ran after Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Wordcount: 1,576 (:  
**

**Say what you thought in a review ;P Kagome is learning a sword and on top of that Sesshomaru's teaching her!? o Looks like she's starting to throw away her 'Sadness' :)  
:) Thanks for every-ones support ! It's much appreciated you guys keep me inspired !  
See you all in the next update YAAAY :D I'm having so much fun doing this haha ! :3  
-Miki**


	6. Chapter 6 - Surprises

**Hey everybody, I'm sorry the update may seem 'late'  
****Been busy with a new fanfic i'm planning out. ^^  
Plus School, study, homework.. The usual.  
We get let out on the 19th so tomorrow yay !  
Since I will have more free time I should be able to Update more  
(: Well heres Chapter 6, Enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha.**  
**Chapter 6 : Surprises**

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru came across a little village on the outskirts of the mountains, it had recently been snowing and the ground was covered in it, so much that Kagome couldn't walk in it because it made her too exhausted occasionally Sesshomaru had called out A-un to give her a lift but this time he made her walk in it to help improve her leg muscles and endurance for fighting however Kagome never knew this so she kept cursing to herself. Kagome hired a room from the villages motel, put all her belongings into her room and ran back out to find Sesshomaru was walking out of the village to a more spacey part. She groaned as she tried to catch up to Sesshomaru. She managed "Wh-y why did you take off?" Kagome asked. The air was still cold and the snow was blinding it was very thick and white.

"Sword.." Sesshomaru muttered, Kagome stared at Sesshomaru for several moments then nodded as she had unsheathed her sword. _Thank god it's light.. But next thing is how do I use it.._ Kagome silently thought while staring intensely at the sword she had possessed. Sesshomaru grunted in order to get Kagome's attention. Kagome jumped in fright.

"Eh Ah What!?" Kagome screeched, Sesshomaru growled as his eyes began to become serious as if he was facing an enemy.  
"Get ready.." Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword also and sprung to Kagome for an attack. Kagome's eyes widened _H-he's serious! _Sesshomaru was an inch away from her about to cut Kagome down. Fortunately for Kagome she managed to defend herself with the sword. Kagome saw Sesshomaru smirk and prepared another attack to her. _A-again!? _ Kagome thought. Unfortunately for Kagome Sesshomaru was more of the 'practical' type rather than explaining things to her. She was going to learn the hardest way ever and every swing that Sesshomaru was going to fling she would be putting her very life on the line.

Kagome dodged every attack that Sesshomaru had thrown at Kagome, making her very exhausted. "Damn..ha" She puffed as Sesshomaru sheathed his sword again making Kagome angry. She went to walk up to him but her legs gave out on her. Throughout her very life she had never done something so serious while training. Sesshomaru sighed then walked away, Kagome couldn't do much but yell "Wh-What did I do wrong?!" Kagome yelled making Sesshomaru stop and turn around.

"You didn't attack" Sesshomaru said bluntly then continued walking back to the village. Kagome lay onto the snowy grass that absorbed all of her heat. Kagome stayed laying on the snow for several moments. The more she thought about it the more Sesshomaru was right all she did was dodge because she was frightened that she would hurt him. Kagome started to play with her hair as she thought.

_"Kagome, don't be afraid, try fighting with it" _Spirit said, Kagome sighed.  
"I don't know.. What if I kill him or something?" Kagome replied, Kagome heard a laughter come from behind her. She turned around and saw Sesshomaru trying to contain his composer but laughter again broke out. Kagome blushed it was the first time she ever saw him smile before and laugh, Kagome pinched her check and it hurt. _Okay so i'm not dreaming things up.. Weird. _Kagome thought.

Several moments later Sesshomaru was still laughing making Kagome's cheeks more red thankfully they were out in the snow and it was common for humans to have red checks in the cold so Sesshomaru never noticed it. _Ugh got to stop blushing what is wrong with me he's only smiling! _Kagome thought to herself as she felt them become more red the more she heard him chuckle.

"C'mon what's so funny" Kagome pouted.  
"Woman, you realize i'm not like that half demon that can die easily. I'm a full blooded one I'm pretty sure you haha won't kill me" Sesshomaru said trying to push his laughter away. Kagome sighed _This is annoying.. Hmm.._ Kagome smirked and Sesshomaru stared at her questioning what she was about to do.

Kagome grabbed her sword and stared at it _Heh, this bastard is going to have it coming to him.._ Kagome then forced herself to attack Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes widened to find that Kagome had practically pinned him on the tree, the sword didn't attack him although it was pretty close to it. Kagome sighed when she realized she attacked the tree instead, she thought for several moments to find that she didn't have the heart necessary to attack someone like Sesshomaru whom she has been traveling around with for months now.

Kagome pulled her sword out of the tree that she forced the sword into and put it back in its sheath, then walked away to the village leaving Sesshomaru all by himself. She entered back into the motel then into her room. She opened up the little bag that she had hidden her uniform in when she caught Sesshomaru throwing it away after she regained conscious she then hid it in the bag so Sesshomaru wouldn't do it again. She took it out, it was very bloody and smelly she didn't care though she grabbed a piece of paper and grabbed the feather and started to sketch the designs onto it. She ran back out from the motel and found the booth that had clothes in it.

"Excuse me I have a request.." Kagome said interrupting the lady from her sewing.  
"Yes, what is it?" The lady asked still focusing on the product she was sewing, Kagome then placed down the piece of paper in front of the lady, the lady looked at the piece of paper and stared at Kagome confused.  
"I want you to make this please" Kagome asked the lady looked at Kagome then back at the piece of the paper she nodded.  
"I'll start it right away, I will make sure that it is to be done by tomorrow if you so wish" The lady replied Kagome nodded then ran off she noticed that Kagome wielded a sword then grinned at Kagome's disappearing figure.

* * *

Inuyasha heard a knock on the door, he opened it and aloud the two figures to enter in. They came in happily and sat down making themselves a home.  
Inuyasha Sighed "Okay, what's up now Miroku.. Sango, and why are you all banged up" Inuyasha crossed his arms, Sango and Miroku stared at one another.

"We have another enemy.. This enemy is after Kagome.. He's already stolen her powers" Sango quietly said she heard Kirara purr around her leg, she smiled and patted her.  
"K-Kagome's powers are gone.. How?" Inuyasha asked concerned.  
"Inuyasha.. You don't need to be concerned with Kagome or involved with her unless she wishes it to happen, but we don't know much since I haven't seen Kagome in a few months" Sango said calmly Inuyasha grunted.  
"So how're you going to deal with this? Especially since you don't want me around dammit!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Calm down, somethings bound to happen trust me" Sango said happily.

"How so?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.  
"Well Kagome has been around Sesshomaru for almost half a year so they're bound to you know.." Sango smirked Inuyasha's ears twitched at what Sango said.  
"Tch, She can do whatever she wants ! " Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyo came in the room, Sango was especially amazed her belly was the size of a big ball that had too much air to fill. Inuyasha saw Kikyo and ran up to her.  
"Kikyo.. You need to be resting, the baby will be coming out any day now" Inuyasha gently said rubbing her stomach. Kikyo sweat-dropped.

"Yeah.. Well thats umm ouch the problem" She replied as she started to feel pain at her stomach. Automatically Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and placed her gently down to her room. Sango and Miroku started to panic, they knew that Inuyasha was going to practically force them to help with the birthing knowing his attitude he's most likely never witnessed it before.

"Miroku, Sango Dammit hurry up and help!" Inuyasha yelled panicked. Sango and Miroku sighed as they got the things necessary for a safe birth.

* * *

Kagome woke up all pumped up to get her new gear, she had gotten sick of wearing the same kimono and plus it was hard for her to walk in let alone run. She sped walked out of the motel hoping Sesshomaru wouldn't see her or follow her. She went to the plaza where all the booths were and saw the lady from yesterday. The lady saw her too and held the clothing in her hands.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw it, it was beautiful. It had the design of a kimono but much shorter, It had been that of a skirt length. The sleeves were baggy, the color was practically white, It just had purple at the ends of the clothing. Kagome noticed that there was also a butterfly exactly like the one on her sword _Did she notice my sword yesterday?_ Kagome thought nonetheless she loved it.

"How much?" Kagome asked getting her money ready to pay for it.  
"Don't give me any money, you keep it I have a few more spare ones just in case something happens to that one" The lady said shoving 3 pairs of the same short-kimono at her. Kagome thought that the lady was acting too nice for her own good but she just said thanks and ran off to put them on her.

Kagome was amazed at how easy it was to move in the clothes, She looked at herself in a small mirror.. _Maybe I will tie my hair up.._ She thought while brushing her hair and tying it up into a high ponytail.  
Kagome turned around and Sesshomaru was at the door waiting.

"Are we going to train again because this time I'm ready!" Kagome yelled grabbing her sword in her hand. Sesshomaru shook his head.  
"No, we're departing" He said leaving the motel, Kagome was really looking forward to training. Kagome just followed Sesshomaru she felt a shiver go down her body. She was going to have to learn how to get used to being cold in those clothes because she would be wearing them regularly.

* * *

**Word Count: 1,759  
****I'm noticing that Sesshomaru is talking more to Kagome ;) haha, well what do you think of it oh great people :D  
****Tell me in a review, It always help. Thank you everyone for your support as always it'll always help if you give it a follow + Favorite (:  
****Until next time  
-Miki**


	7. Chapter 7 - Sesshomaru's Feelings

**Hey wonderful readers! I hope you're all doing fine !  
I'm currently on holiday for 2 whole weeks ( FINALLY )  
Thank you so much for the reviews/favorites/followers they help me a lot and inspire me ! ^_^  
In this chapter I'd say it is pretty progressive as far as 'feelings' go xD  
Enjoy**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha**  
**Chapter 7 : Sesshomaru's feelings.**

* * *

"Attack faster and put more strength into it !" Sesshomaru yelled as he deflected every attack that Kagome had thrown at him. Kagome started to puff heavily, she wiped some sweat off her forehead with her hand. Sesshomaru didn't go easy on her, Kagome had scratches on her arms, legs and face. Kagome tried to shrug off the pain as much as she could. Kagome had her eyes on Sesshomaru, every move he took Kagome's eyes were on him..She was like a lost puppy following whoever it could.

They trained all day every day, that didn't matter to Kagome though. At-least she knew that she was making some kind of progress. Kagome has also been noticing small little changes in Sesshomaru lately especially his attitude towards Kagome. There was something unusual happening around her as she had been starting to feel more presences around her like she had her powers back but stronger. Every now and again Kagome would secretly check if her powers were somehow transported back into her body, but she still wouldn't get a spark. She didn't know what was happening to her, Her power vanished making her unable to sense the presences around her so why a few days after she was able to feel the presences of people from miles away? She could also see aura's around people. Sesshomaru's aura was a light purple color, when he got angry it went darker. Kagome was able to control the aura power she had so she wouldn't waste all her energy looking at others aura.

Her little spirit wasn't replying to Kagome's calls either so what exactly was happening around her. Sesshomaru didn't know any of this and Kagome would like to keep it like that for a little while longer well until she could figure out what exactly was happening. Her hands had been getting blisters on them from where she was holding her sword, it was almost getting to the point to where she could barely pick it up. She put gloves on her hands so Sesshomaru wouldn't suspect anything. She wanted to learn how to become strong and confident with the sword as much she could.

Kagome charged at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru casually blocked it. Kagome backed off grunting, Sesshomaru heard the grunt that came from the girl and smirked upon hearing it. Sesshomaru thought that Kagome was still hesitating but not as much as before she had been slowly becoming confident with the sword. But there was something strange with her attitude her grip and the strength she was putting into it wasn't enough, enough to make a cut but nothing of fatal damage. Sesshomaru often glanced at Kagome's hand which was concealed with her gloves. Sesshomaru smelled blood coming from it.

"Can we..Take a break?" Kagome's voice interrupted Sesshomaru's train of thought. Sesshomaru stared at the young girl who was drenched in sweat even though it was such a cold day, _Is this even good for humans health? _Sesshomaru thought then mentally slapped himself, He was starting to grow worried for the girl and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Kagome waved a hand in front of Sesshomaru's face to get him to snap out of his train of thought.  
"Yes, but what are you hiding under those gloves?" Sesshomaru growled.

"N-Nothing!" Kagome panicked and turned around facing the opposite direction from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't allow Kagome to hide this from him he disappeared then re-appeared right in front of Kagome and grabbed both of her hands. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru confused as of why he was so concerned about her. Kagome tried to break free from Sesshomaru's grasp but no avail.

"Girl.. You're hiding something from me show it now !" Sesshomaru yelled in anger, Kagome jumped she hadn't seen Sesshomaru this angry in some time and it made her scared. Kagome decided to give in after her hands started to hurt in response to Sesshomaru's tight grasp on her hands. Sesshomaru noticed this then let go, Kagome took off the gloves to reveal to Sesshomaru her hands were completely drenched in blood, it even surprised Kagome. Kagome again panicked and hid her hands. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"W-Why do you care !? You never have before so why start now !" Kagome yelled then ran off leaving Sesshomaru and Her sword behind. Sesshomaru sighed. The words that Kagome had spoken swirled in his head several times._ Crap_ He thought. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's sword and ran off to catch up to her.  
It was a matter of minutes when Sesshomaru had found Kagome collapsed in the Snow. Sesshomaru placed a hand on Kagome's forehead, She had a temperature and her hand was still bleeding. Sesshomaru sighed as he took her back to the motel and call a doctor.

The doctor arrived and Sesshomaru sat in the corner giving him a sharp glare telling him 'Hurry up get on with it' then walked out of the room.  
Sesshomaru walked around the city glaring a sharp glare to anyone who stared at him 'funny' or dare came up to him.

Moments later Sesshomaru noticed the Doctor, the doctor nervously went up to Sesshomaru.

"She's.. Been working to-to hard and she needs some rest because of her fever.. She is a girl so just be careful" The doctor said panicky then ran off. Sesshomaru sighed. He walked into Kagome's room where she looked somewhat peaceful even though Kagome was peacefully sleeping Sesshomaru felt something in his heart it was like it was going to jump out of his chest. He then walked up to Kagome and stared at her, yep the sudden change in his heart was because of this girl. Sesshomaru took out his Tokijin and placed the sharp side facing towards Kagome's heart. Kagome moaned then turned around. Sesshomaru sighed and sat down in the corner with his hands on his head. _I hope.. I don't become like father_ Sesshomaru thought after he remembered that his father went out with a human, practically betraying his mother, Sesshomaru quickly shook that thought out of his head, there was no way in hell that he was going to fall in love with a weak and worthless human.

* * *

The sun was shining through the hut after a cry from a small baby was heard from inside.  
Kikyo puffed while tightening her grip on Inuyasha's large hand, Inuyasha noticed this and planted a kiss on her forehead Kikyo whispered something into his ears then Inuyasha gently smiled.  
"You did well" Inuyasha whispered into her ear as Kikyo fell into a deep rest of sleep. Meanwhile Sango was washing up the child, that child happened to be the one Kikyo had spent 1 whole day in labor with the child.

The no named child was a female, she had the same brown colored eyes as Kikyo owned, She also had short baby length hair that seemed to be the same color hair as what Inuyasha had.

"She really is your child Inuyasha what're you going to name her? Any names ?" Miroku said breaking the silence that the room with-held. Inuyasha stared up at Miroku  
"Yeah we decided to name her Hikari, since y'know she was born in the morning where light resides". Sango came along and handed over the child to Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt like he was on cloud 9 he had his very own pups although they weren't half demon they were quatre demon so hopefully the demon side doesn't come up any time soon or show up at all.

* * *

**Words : 1,293  
****Aww ! Sesshomaru is already showing his feelings through tehe, we all knew this would happen ;3  
Leave me a review, tell me what you think like if the relationship or anything like that is going too fast!  
Until next time my wonderful readers!  
-Miki**

[UPDATE 25/04/2013 : It is already to my understanding that this chapter has a few mistakes like 'Motels' and 'doctors' by doctors I meant herbalists & for motels it should've been a inn, also some things may not make sense? :\ I have acknowledged it already and I will keep trying my best for future chapters :3 Sorry about this and Thank you ! ] 


	8. Chapter 8 - Escape

**Hello everyone :)  
I'm sorry for the update being a bit late again  
school has started up again and I haven't been able to get the time to type up.  
This one is short next one should be a bit more longer than the 'normal' ones I put up with over 1,500 words or so due to what happens in this chapter.  
I thank everyone for your support and such. :3 **

**Chapter 8 : Escape.  
ENJOY :D**

* * *

Kagome had been sleeping 3 days straight with no awakening whatsoever. Sesshomaru was getting rather impatient, He glanced at Kagome who mumbled a name out but for some reason Sesshomaru couldn't exactly make out who's name it was supposed to be.

* * *

"Kagome ! Dodge it" Inuyasha's voice called out, Kagome turned around to see Naraku after her, her hands started to shake as she reached for her bow but it was too later a large tentacle was coming after her. Kagome shut her eyes tight trying to prepare herself for Naraku's attack instead she heard a groan from Inuyasha and felt liquid coming down her face.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, Kagome blinked a few times to see her in a little room. She saw Sesshomaru in the corner glaring at her crazy, she sighed.  
_It.. It was just a dr-dream..._ Kagome thought. Kagome glanced down to her hands which were shaking like crazy, after a few moments tears started to come down her face. Kagome forced her body out of the room taking her sword with her. Sesshomaru sighed as if this would cause a lot of trouble..

Kagome was now outside, she was in a messy state so she had the whole village trying to gather around. Kagome kept pushing through the crowd of people in the market area. A hand reached onto her shoulder giving her a major fright she slowly turned around and saw one of her best friends that she spent many of her adventures with, Sango.

"Kagome! Are you okay!? You look terrible!" Sango asked putting her other hand on the other shoulder and practically shaking Kagome about trying to demand answers from her.

"Its..Okay.. Sango, You're making me dizzy though.." Kagome told her quietly, Sango took awhile to notice that she was shaking the life out of her she then nodded her head. Kagome gently smiled at her.  
"I just came down with a fever.. Or so it seems.. But I had a horrible reminding dream.." Kagome said, Sango's face dropped when she thought about Inuyasha's kid.. _She will hate the news.. _Sango thought, but she just knew that Kagome will have to have an encounter with Inuyasha again things couldn't remain like this for much longer..

Sango held onto Kagomes hand, Kagome looked at Sango as Sango dragged her outside of the village.

"Where are we going Sango?" Kagome asked, Sango ignored her question and seemed to look for anyone suspicious. Next then Kagome knew she was at a nice hot spring in the middle of the forest. Kagome stared at Sango.

Sango looked back, "What is it Kagome?" She asked while undressing.. Kagome knew that she was up to something but couldn't quite put her fingers on it. Her thoughts jumped backwards and forwards to Sesshomaru then Inuyasha, but the person she had been focusing the most on was Inuyasha. Kagome thought many times that she had finally gotten over him but perhaps she was completely wrong and had just had her mind focused on something completely different.

Next thing Kagome knew was that Sango was starting to undress her, Kagome gasped, Sango laughed.  
"Kagome c'mon stop thinking so hard about things and take this time to relax you seriously look stressed out" Sango said and Kagome nodded.

Kagome and Sango got into the hot-spring, after a few moments Kagome started to relax more and it truly felt like back then.  
"So what's up Kagome..?" Sango asked after awhile of trying to find the right words to say to her best friend Kagome sighed.  
"What's up..? Nothing really" Kagome replied moving her hands in the water, Sango sighed.

"Kagome.. I know something is up but first things first..." Sango said looking straight at Kagome's eyes with seriousness.  
"Wh-what?" Kagome asked wanting her to finish of her first sentence.  
"Make up with Inuyasha.." Sango replied. Kagome's heart beat fastened she had never thought in a million years that she would want to go and see Inuyasha, It'd only bring her pain but could she do that? Could she really ditch Sesshomaru who has been looking after her for almost a year now? ...That didn't seem right.

"I...I don't think I am ready Sango.." Kagome answered looking down at the water .  
" Then when Kagome? When will you be ready ?" Sango asked, Kagome's eyes widened was she really ready to go out and see Inuyasha again..?

It stayed quiet for very long moments not even a sound was heard from the surrounding forest.. Kagome sighed.  
"Might as well get it done now.." Sango smiled she'd finally get to spend some more time with her best friend not just five minutes but most likely a week. Kagome got out of the water feeling relaxed but still feeling troubled, she put on her clothes then started to walk back to the village, Sango appeared in front of her.

"Wrong way" She said smiling, Kirara transformed and Sango hopped on.  
"What about Sesshomaru I have to tell him where I am" Kagome asked once again staring towards the ground Sango sighed.  
"What is he like? Your boyfriend.. not in a million years plus he's pretty heartless don't worry about it we'll find him again" Sango said Kagome had big doubts but she hopped on Kirara and flew off.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was behind the tree eavesdropping the whole time without them noticing, he growled _No she won't find me.. I will find her _Sesshomaru didn't care about what he thought he had indeed been starting to grow feelings for a mortal being, just like the rest of humans she is weak, harmless and easily broken. He sighed.

* * *

**Wordcount: 965 :S**

**Ouch at how many words haha.  
Oh well, so how was it ? :3 Tell me in a review.  
I thank everyone for your support see you next time.**

-Miki


	9. Chapter 9: Meetings

**Hello my dear Encounter readers, I'm sorry for my long absence**  
**Of not posting anything ! _ I've been quite busy with school and other things.  
****I enjoyed everyone's reviews, some of them have been very educational! :3  
Well this is chapter 9 I hope you all enjoy because it has been a very long time  
Since I last posted! **

* * *

Chapter 9: Meetings.  
Last time on Encounters: Sango persuaded Kagome to go over to Inuyasha and Kikyo's to make-up.

Kagome had reoccurring thoughts about Inuyasha, she thought about things like what would he say to her, would she be able to talk to him without crying, what if she still have feelings for him.. After all he was the first person she ever loved in her whole life.. Worst of all would she revert back to her old self who had gave up on all hope on living and just wanted to take away the pain. The pain she used to feel in her heart is slowly fading, was it all thanks to Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru? _Naah couldn't be _Kagome thought.

"Kagome, we're almost here! See that little hut down there!?" Sango's voice yelled, snapping Kagome out of her little daydream. Kagome felt her chest tighten at the sight of the little hut.  
"Yeah... I see it" Kagome said quietly, staring down at Kirara's fur.  
Sango looked back at Kagome's depressing figure and sighed "You two are going to have to make up with each other eventually if not you could regret it for the rest of your life so cheer up a bit okay?" Kagome felt mixed emotions; she wanted to punch Inuyasha in the face for making her feel like this.

* * *

Miroku looked at Inuyasha's face "Is she here Inuyasha?" Miroku asked quietly enough for only Inuyasha to hear.  
"Why'd she bring Kagome for..?" Inuyasha mumbled through his teeth. Kikyo sensed Inuyasha's downfall in mood and attempted getting out of her bed. Inuyasha heard a plonk noise on the ground and saw Kikyo on the floor, he rushed immediately to her.

"Kikyo, are you stupid? You can't move around just yet, you only just given birth to the baby four days ago..." Inuyasha gently said to her while picking her up.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine. What's wrong with you?" Kikyo asked out of curiosity. Inuyasha stared at Kikyo and kissed her forehead.  
"We're going to have an unexpected visitor that we haven't seen in some time…" Inuyasha then put Kikyo back in the hay bed. Kikyo just stared into Inuyasha's eyes, she automatically knew who he was talking about.

Miroku sighed bringing Inuyasha's attention back to him "To answer your question Inuyasha, even I don't know why she brought Kagome, my guess is that Sango wants you two to make up" Inuyasha stared at Miroku.  
_'Make up huh? I have a bad feeling about this' _Inuyasha thought.  
"Besides, it's practically your fault she became depressed almost died and left us!" Shippo's voice yelled out while hitting Inuyasha's forehead.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled out then grabbed him by the tail, Shippo swarmed around trying to break free.  
"Inuyasha let go of Shippo" Miroku said getting ready to stand up and help the fox demon.

"Inuyasha… You haven't changed your ways have you?" A familiar voice said coming through the entrance. Inuyasha instantly dropped Shippo towards the ground; Shippo looked up at the female and ran towards her.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled and jumped into her arms, Kagome gently smiled at the young fox demon.  
"I'm sorry Shippo, I must've hurt you badly when I suddenly left" Kagome said apologetically.  
Shippo instantly shook his head and looked up at Kagome.  
"No, it's okay Kagome! You've changed... You seem more mature" Shippo said looking at Kagome's get-up.  
Kagome blushed a little "Shippo, you also are becoming a mature fox demon, you're growing up"  
"Ahem" Sango said interrupting Shippo and Kagome's little get together. Kagome's heart tightened when she knew that Inuyasha was standing right there, the air was becoming somewhat hard to breathe in.

"Long time no see Kagome…" Inuyasha said looking at the girl that stood before him once again. Kagome breathed in and out a couple of times trying to keep her composure.

"Yeah… Hi Inuyasha…" Kagome said _'Damn this is becoming awkward' _Kagome thought. She then saw that Miroku, Sango and Shippo exited the room, not wanting to intervene there make-up session. Inuyasha then stared at Kagome making full eye contact with her.  
"How're you?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Did you really just ask me how I was? Inuyasha you prick you had thrown me out like I was garbage, you left me for an undead corpse and you're having a child with her!? I've been thrown into hell and back again!" Kagome yelled in frustration, her composure broke off easily. Inuyasha's eyes widened and then had a sorrowful look on them.  
Kagome then started to take off her top.  
"Kagome! What're you doin-"  
Inuyasha got cut off when he saw a slash wound on her tummy.  
"This was caused by me running away from a yokai then jumping off a cliff" Kagome said silently, She didn't care about how she looked because he has once seen this before, even so Inuyasha still had a tint of red on his face.

Inuyasha then touched her tummy giving Kagome the chills "I'm sorry Kagome… I couldn't protect you…" Inuyasha quietly said, Kagome started to cry she then hugged Inuyasha.  
"Wh-Why did you leave me? I-I was so lonely" Kagome clenched onto Inuyasha's fire rat kimono. Inuyasha hugged Kagome back '_This is okay right? She didn't get to properly say farewell and let me go' _Inuyasha thought while comforting Kagome and repeating "Sorry" over and over again. There little moment got interrupted by a crying voice, Kagome's eyes widened and Inuyasha scratched his head.  
"Excuse me" He quietly said leaving Kagome there. Kagome sighed then put her top back on then remembered that they were expecting a child that must've been it crying. Inuyasha came out with the child, Kagome tried to keep everything together she walked up to Inuyasha and looked at the child.

"Kagome… This is Hikari, would you like to hold her?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome eyes widened at how cute the baby was, it had a little bit of silver hair on her and she had Kikyo's eyes.  
"She looks like you, how cute" Kagome said with a weak smile. Inuyasha smiled and nodded and handed her over to Kagome. Hikari looked straight into Kagome's eyes, Kagome couldn't get over how adorable she was. Kagome handed Hikari back over to Inuyasha, and then exited the hut.

* * *

Sango saw her best friend storm out of the hut, she then rushed to Kagome.  
"Kagome did you make up with Inuyasha?" She asked curiously.  
"Yeah, I made up with him a little not enough for me to class him as my friend again" Kagome said with a shaky voice. Sango nodded, Sango even started to think whether this was the right idea or not, it could've been very risky they could've gotten worse and that would break Kagome's heart even more.  
"I'm sorry Sango I just want to be alone for a while" Kagome said then walked off with no direction of where she was heading.

Kagome came across a river, she leant over the clean water that reflected her reflection, and her eyes were red from crying she sighed. Kagome put her head in the water and held her breathe. She came out of the water moments later then realised that her hair was everywhere, she didn't have her bag so she couldn't grab her comb and her hair. She ran her hands through her hair multiple times hoping to get her hair looking tidier.

"Woman what are you doing?" A voice said, Kagome got a fright then jumped and fell into the water. Moments later her head popped up her hair was covering her face blinding her from seeing anything, she then managed to get her hair out of her face.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here!?" Kagome yelled startling all the birds nearby. Sesshomaru sighed.  
"I followed you here" Sesshomaru said, Kagome got out of the river, she was drenched from head to toe.  
"Why'd you follow me here?" Kagome questioned as she squeezed the water from her hair onto the ground.  
"Because you left without permission" Sesshomaru quietly said, Kagome's eyes widened.  
"Since when did you own me Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked confused at what Sesshomaru had said.  
"Since the day you started following me everywhere you wench" Sesshomaru said, Kagome stayed quiet as she remembered what had happened back at Inuyasha's.

"Are you happy with what you found out?" Sesshomaru asked then Kagome fell to the ground, Sesshomaru's eyes widened. _Kagome, 'she still isn't over Inuyasha… I'm going to have to snap her back into shape, nothing good came from this' _Sesshomaru quietly thought. He got tired of seeing her so miserable.

"Get up, we're leaving" Sesshomaru said then walked off, Kagome picked herself up then silently walked behind Sesshomaru "Your niece.. She's cute y'know" Kagome said but Sesshomaru stayed quiet, Kagome wasn't expecting a reply to what she had said.

* * *

**Word count: 1,533 words  
So What'd you think? Leave a review and tell me I appreciate when everyone does leave a review :D  
I'm still learning and thinking of new idea's to throw into the story ! :3 Still not quite sure on how this series will end _  
I Promise I will update again when I next can. **

**Thanks for your patience and I hoped you enjoyed!**

**-Miki**


End file.
